


Daughter of Air

by WriterGirl1198



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGirl1198/pseuds/WriterGirl1198
Summary: As Thorin broods on Elrond's words about the madness of his family, he stumbles across a strange girl in the depths of Imladris who is more than she seems.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Daughter of Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that I have had saved in my drafts for a long, long time. If you enjoy it, please let me know by leaving a kudo or a comment!

_A strain of madness runs deep in that family_. Elrond's words, overheard by Thorin, echoed through the mind of the King-in-Exile.

 _His grandfather lost his mind; his father succumbed to the same sickness._ That much was true. Neither Thror nor Thrain had been strong enough to withstand the call of the gold.

 _Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?_ No, Gandalf could not. Not even Thorin himself could guarantee that he would stand strong against the illness that had claimed the last two kings of his people.

Though Elrond and Gandalf may not have known it, this was one of his deepest fears. Thorin never wanted to follow in the steps of the madness that haunted his forbears. The only thing he wanted was to love and protect his family until the very end of his life, but he was terrified that he would lose himself upon reaching the Lonely Mountain. To know that Elrond doubted the strength of his sanity shook him deeply, but to know that Gandalf had so little faith in him chilled him to the very marrow of his bones.

Thorin wandered the gardens aimlessly, trying in vain to bring his thoughts back under control. Farther and farther his feet carried him from the house of the half-Elven lord until he found himself lost in a field of wildflowers, and the fog clouding his thoughts fell away as sweet music filled his ears. The Dwarf-King looked on in awe and wonder as he beheld a maiden, beautiful by the standards of any of the free peoples of Middle-earth, dancing and singing with abandon amongst the flowers. The wind rose with every word she sang, and as he watched, it appeared to obey her every whim.

_And when I hear the thunder, I know that You draw near  
And then I watch in wonder as the evidence appears  
Waves grow mighty at Your bidding  
Trees bow their branches low  
Only truth remains undaunted through the power You can show  
You can show_

_I cannot really hold You, but I feel You in my life  
Oh, how I long to see You, but You're somewhere out of sight  
Oh, I know that I am blind, but where I'm going in the end  
You'll open up my eyes so I can see the wind_

_You scatter seeds where the farmers have not sewn and  
You utter prayers in a language yet unknown  
No one knows quite where You're going  
But we see where You have been  
And when I get where I'm going  
That's where I'll see the wind_

Leaves blew down from the surrounding trees to circle the girl, riding the wings of the wind as she continued to dance and sing.

_I cannot really hold You, but I feel You in my life  
Oh, how I long to see You, but You're somewhere out of sight_   
_Oh, I know that I am blind, but where I'm going in the end_   
_You'll open up my eyes so I can see the wind_   
_So I can see the wind._

The maiden turned to Thorin, and his heart seized in his chest as he was caught in the weight of her gaze. The wind tossed her unbound hair around her in a halo of gold as her eyes faded from a brilliant, burning gold to a striking, sparkling amber. Wisdom was in her gaze, and understanding also, as though she could see and discern the innermost depths of his soul.

"You are troubled," she said softly, tipping her head to the side as she regarded him.

Though her words were not a question, he nonetheless responded. "Yes," he admitted, surprising himself. "I am."

Thorin found himself entranced as he watched her; every movement she made caused her hair to ripple and tumble over her shoulders, falling to her knees in a river of molten gold.

"Far and wide have you traveled, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror," said she. "Perhaps soon your journey will at last find its end."

"You know who I am?" he questioned her.

Her small smile was mysterious and alluring, and her eyes flashed gold before returning to their clear amber. "The wind sees all, my dear one. I saw you the day the dragon laid waste to Erebor, the day you lost your mother, and I witnessed your betrayal melt into rage when Thranduil turned away from the suffering of your people. The rain drops which fell upon the Battle of Azanulbizar were the tears I wept at the loss of your brother. The lightning that flashed across the sky was my triumph as you turned the tide of the battle. The wind sees all, and I am the keeper of its memories." She smiled joyfully and looked away from him as the wind circled her again, dancing among the folds of her gown and sending her hair once more tumbling about her shoulders.

Thorin sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her delight. "Who are you, my lady?"

The girl turned her laughing amber eyes upon the tall Dwarf, an impossible smile tilting at the corner of her lips.

"I am Aella," replied she, "the Wind-Dancer."

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics which Aella sings here are from the song "See the Wind" by Jonny Diaz. It's a beautiful song, and he's an awesome artist. Give it a listen!


End file.
